dracos adventures with sugardaddies
by Mountaindom3
Summary: when draco is having some... fun with his dumblebae snape interrupts and makes things a little more juicy


Draco was rushing to potions class a frown stretched across his face, Stupid hagrid holding me up like that as if I care about his fucking mutt fang bang. He sat down on the hard wooden stool and glared at the clock as the seconds ticked by toward the end of the day. This routine was interrupted systematically by odd looks from the professor, snape. The professor would have a glassy look in his eyes as he stared at the blonde boy and often one drool would leak from his permanently frowning mouth.

After class snape was strangely approaching his desk... I wonder what he wants Draco thought. " good work today Mr Malfoy " he whispered hitting Draco firmly on the anus. Draco's eyes widened with surprise... What just happened he pondered. I wonder if I should tell dumbledore about this. Draco grabbed his belongings and raced out of the dungeon pondering the events that just took place. As he approached the office he decided not to tell dumbledore; it would only worry him and he knew that snape and dumbledore's bff bond was too strong. He spoke the password to the griffon statue "vegan chocolate" and entered the spacious room.

"Hey dumblebae" he murmured seductively as dumbledore turned to face him. He was wearing a green fancy dress coat and some hot stockings. Draco licked his lips. Oh my was he turned on. Dumbledore winked at Draco " your a very bad boy Draco, barging into my office demanding my body" he tutted sarcastically. Draco knew he wanted it. Just then Draco pulled out a whip from his but hole still hot from snapes touch. "I think you're mistaken, sugartits. You are the bad boy and your body is MINE! Now bend over the desk and let me see dat ass". Dumbledore moaned and eagerly did what he was told. Meanwhile Draco completely stripped until his pale bony body was free for viewing. He paused, then reached for the sorting hat and put it on.

Dumbledore was so excited he began twerking violently against Dracos throbbing member. Hnnnng he cried. Just then there was a knock at the door. Of fuck dumblebae shrieked pushing Draco under the desk. Draco followed his lovers orders, knowing whoever was at the door would frown upon their relationship. A plan formed in Draco's cunning slytherin mind...

Mcgonnagal entered the room swiftly approaching the desk, Dumbledore we have a serious problem she groaned retardedly. Kids are dying Dumbledore pleaded wrinkly mcgonnagal as Dumbledore looked unconcerned with the matter rolling his eyes back into his skull. Just then mcgonnagal noticed the top of the sorting hat moving back and forth under the desk. "What's that " she shrieked. What are you talking about mcgonnagal? Dumbledore shrugged. Kids die everyday. I am a great headmaster. ignore the hat. 10 points to Dumbledore. I think you should get mcgonna-gone. OHHHHH! Dumbledore coughs to hide his moan as mcgonnagal leaves throwing a suspicious look over her shoulder. He slumps in his chair, drained from his orgasm as Draco seductively crawls out from under the table and crawls onto dumbledore's lap.

"I don't think you want to go in there Severus, the headmaster is... occupied." Minerva said after leaving the office. Snape jumped and blushed at what he had been caught doing. Minerva rolled her eyes and strutted way marking another day on her mental calendar until the day she retires from this god aweful fucking school.

Meanwhile snape leaned towards the keyhole once more and heard "oh doublesizeddickbledore, I love you... And your tight wrinkly ass." At this snape could take no more mental torture and burst into the room.

"Ohh Severus its you" Dumbledore said in shock as Draco blushed drying his face. He was just having a sit down nothing more Dumbledore muttered as snape began to cry. Draco awkwardly realised he was still wearing the sorting hat. "I just can't take this anymore draco I love you this is like 5th year all over again! Oh lily why did you hate me? I mean I was a giant dickhead and joined a racist terrorist group who targeted filthy mud bloods like you but still? I was there for you and you fucking friendzoned me? WTF! You're the reason I'm a meninist!" Snape sobs some more but then comes to his senses crying out to Draco again "run away with me Draco I'll be better in bed than that old bag of herpes and loose skin"

"Eh no thanks you greasy haired loser!" Draco snarled. "I love my albywalby so fuck off back to your defence against the dark arts classroom! OH WAIT YOUR'E A FAILURE AT LIFE AND I HATE YOU" Draco said passionately. Snape was so hurt a single tear dropped from his tiny eye as he pulled out his wand in anger. "FINE THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE APPLES DRACO" he shouted crying. Dumbledore looked confused and then panic grew in his eyes as his face was sucked into an apple. Draco looked at Apple"oh dear " he said. Snape then exclaimed "run away with me Draco! Now that old wanker is out the way we can be happy together! I'll be better for you than that wrinkly old dragonfucker!" Draco replied coolly, "eh no thanks. I'd rather have the apple than you any day!" a small smirk creeping across the blonde boy's sharp features. Snape left in tears to write in his diary about how his crush rejected him and he lost his best friend in 5 minutes.

Little did he know about Draco's secret fetish for green fruits...especially apples. Draco was now sad and alone in the office staring at the apple snape left behind... It was shiny and it seemed to welcome Draco...just then Draco noticed something shiny out the corner of his eye. It had appeared from the insides of the sorting hat... What's this? a corer? He thought confused. But why would dumblebae... He muttered then it came to him he looked at the corer then at Apple and he knew. Setting Apple down softly on the desk he prepared the corer sliding it through his fingers seductively. He saw Apple shiver out of what he guessed to be arousal but in actual fact was fear of the jutting rusty object in his lovers hand. With a flash of metal, Apple lay cored on the table. His juices leaked everywhere and Draco lapped at them excitedly. He started to dip his tongue eagerly in and out of apple's orifice. Draco had flash backs to when he ate actual dumbledores ass and his dick got hard at the thought. This feeling reminded Draco of his real goal here - he picked up Apple and mounted it on his dick. He thrusted into Apple a wild look in his eye as Apple swung back and forth juices sprayed through the hole. An echoing sound came from Apple. It was dumbledores cries. Slowly the apple began to expand as Draco desperately humped it finally reaching his climax. He collapsed but realised he was lying on top of a green cored dumbledore. The spell had been broken by true loves fuck! Draco tried to rejoice with his dumblebae but soon realised something was wrong. He let out a wail of despair at his beloveds corpse, a last moan forever etched upon his grizzled face. He looked at the the rather large hole in dumbledores midriff, coated in his seed with organs seeping out. Draco screeched and fainted lying in a pool of blood and cum.

Draco made his way toward the great hall for breakfast in a daze. Harry taunted at him but he didn't respond, he just didn't know how to go on with out his beloved dumblebee. Harry burst into tears and ran away because Draco ignored his presence screaming about Draco being up to something he's sure of it. Snape gave a knowing look and winked at Draco. Sudden anger filed Draco. If he were a cartoon his face would be so fucking red right now. Steam would be coming out of his mOTHER FUCKING EARS. HE WAS SO FUCKINNG ANGRY. He got control of himself and skipped over toward the greasy hair professor. "I guess I need a new sugar daddy now" Draco said seductively. Snape couldn't believe is ears, what had just happened. Hope and excitement filled his face and his eyes gleamed with tears of joy. It was just then that swagrid and yolomort entered the great hall head to toe in bling. Draco turned into a fan girl and hopped into the arms of swagrid. They flew out of the great hall on swagrids swagacycle majestically. Draco saw a tortured look in snapes eyes as they disappeared into the sky. Draco giggled gleefully.


End file.
